The invention concerns a drive device for a moveable furniture part comprising a lockable ejection device for ejection of the moveable furniture part from a closed position into an open position. The ejection device can be unlocked by over-pressing of the moveable furniture part into an over-pressing position which is behind the closed position in the closing direction. An over-pressing region is located between the closed position and the over-pressing position, and a damping device is provided for damping the closing movement of the moveable furniture part. The invention further concerns an article of furniture having such a drive device.
Drive devices have already been known for many years in the furniture fitting industry, with which by pressing against a moveable furniture part (for example a draw) unlocking of that moveable furniture part from the furniture carcass takes place and then the moveable furniture part is opened or actively ejected. For that purpose, such drive devices have a so-called touch latch mechanism. With that mechanism, the movement for closing the drawer from the open position and the movement for unlocking or opening the drawer from the closed position are in the same direction, namely in the closing direction. In the case of normal soft closure (manually or by a retraction device), the drawer or the moveable furniture part is held at the end of the closing movement in the closed position by a locking device. If however the drawer is pushed shut excessively firmly or if it is pushed through as far as an end abutment (this corresponds to the over-pressing position), the ejection device can no longer lock at all or is immediately triggered again, whereby there is no guarantee of the drawer being securely closed in the event of such incorrect operation of the moveable furniture part.
To resolve that problem, a blocking element is known from Austrian patent application A 52/2012 (which is of earlier priority date but which is not a prior publication) in order to prevent the movement into the over-pressing position in the event of excessively fast closing movement.